Two Fish
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Sequel to Fish, G/L


2~Two Fish~2   
  
Months have passed since the first story. Soon after Gourry learned of Lina's condition, he married her in a private ceremony with Zelgadis and Amelia being the witnesses to the event. Although, it was hard for the honeymoon to be romantic with Lina dealing with morning sickness, soreness and the other pains that accompanies pregnancy, however, with Gourry there to beat up on, she got through those days okay. Let's see how they're holding up in the last month of Lina's pregnancy.   
  
GOURRY: I can't get over how big your belly is. ::he rubs Lina's swelled whale of a belly::   
  
LINA: It's your damn fault!   
  
AMELIA: Now, Ms. Lina, it takes two people to make a baby.   
  
ZEL She's right; Gourry's not all to blame for this.   
  
LINA: I don't wanna hear it! ::tries to stand up but she can't and slumps back in her chair::   
  
GOURRY: You okay, Lina?   
  
LINA: I guess I'm fine as any other pregnant woman. ::she sighs::   
  
GOURRY: If you need anything, Lina, just tell me okay.   
  
LINA: ::smiles:: Glad you're so ~ oh! It moved again.   
  
GOURRY: Where? ::moves his hand on her stomach::   
  
LINA: Here. Here. ::takes his hand to where she felt it moved::   
  
AMELIA: Wow, Ms. Lina, your baby sure moves and kicks a lot.   
  
ZEL: It wants to get out.   
  
GOURRY: I can't wait to see the baby. It'll be so cute!   
  
LINA: Of course it'll be cute. It'll have my great looks ::poses::   
  
GOURRY: Hope it's a boy then if it looks like you.   
  
LINA: What the hell is that suppose to mean?! ::grabs him by the collar:: You saying something about my figure?!   
  
::Zel and Amelia decide it best to leave to avoid seeing the carnage. Yelling is heard as they exit the room::   
  
~Later that night   
  
LINA: I hope that teaches you a lesson ::she puts her pajamas on::   
  
GOURRY: ::has black eyes, swelled lip, and bandages over him:: Oww...   
  
LINA: ::sits back on bed:: So, you think it's a boy or girl?   
  
GOURRY: Huh? ::moves painfully towards the bed::   
  
LINA: The baby; boy or girl?   
  
GOURRY: I dunno, maybe you could have both.   
  
LINA: ...don't say scary stuff like that...   
  
GOURRY: Okay. ::he lays next to her:: Ready to go to sleep?   
  
LINA: Yeah. Oh! It kicked. ::has her hands on her belly::   
  
GOURRY: ::looks at her and sighs happily:: Goodnight, Lina. ::kisses her forehead:: Sleep well okay.   
  
LINA: Mmm Hmm. Goodnight ::turns off the light:: I love you.   
  
GOURRY: ::wraps his arm around her shoulder:: I love you too.   
  
~Middle of the night   
  
???: Gourry! Gourry, wake up!   
  
GOURRY: Wha-What?   
  
LINA: It's time...::nervous look on her face::   
  
GOURRY: ::looks out the window:: Time to get up? But it's not even sunrise yet.   
  
LINA: Not that! It's...::indicates belly::   
  
GOURRY: ....................oh gods...   
  
LINA: Mmm Hmm... ::nervously nods her head::   
  
GOURRY: We...we gotta get ya to the doctors! ::gets up, trips, gets up and stumbles to get his boots on:: Just stay calm...stay calm, Lina. Everything's gonna be alright!! ::studders, fumbling with boots, very nervous::   
  
LINA: Gourry...   
  
GOURRY: It's okay!! Everything's gonna be okay! I'll get you to the doctors RIGHT NOW! ::picks her up and carries her out the door::   
  
ZEL: What's all that noise? ::stepping out of his door::   
  
GOURRY: It's time! It's time! No time to talk! Gotta go! See ya!!!   
  
ZEL: ...::walks to Amelia's door and knocks::   
  
AMELIA: Yeah?   
  
ZEL: Wanna see Lina in labor or wait a few more hours?   
  
AMELIA: Wait, it's less dangerous.   
  
ZEL: Sounds good. ::goes back to his room::   
  
~At the doctor's   
  
::After labor Lina is finally ready to give birth, Zel and Amelia wait outside and the nervous and beaten Gourry is by her side. His hand has had the life squeezed out of it::   
  
DOCTOR: Now push, dearie.   
  
LINA: ::screams::   
  
DOCTOR: Okay, once again.   
  
LINA: ::screams some more and pants::   
  
DOCTOR: Almost there. I can see the head. Keep pushing.   
  
LINA: Oh, heavens! I'm gonna kill you when I get done with this, Gourrrrrrrrriieeeee!!!   
  
GORRY: ::winces::   
  
DOCTOR: You did it! The baby's out!   
  
LINA: ::lays back and breathes heavily:: Oh...oh, thank the gods...::she hears the baby crying and smiles:: Is it a boy or girl?   
  
DOCTOR: ........Uhhh...it's a jellyfish.   
  
LINA: ::laughs:: Hey, Gourry, this guy must know about you. Good joke, doc.   
  
DOCTOR: But...it's not a joke...   
  
LINA: Huh? What do you mean?   
  
DOCTOR: I mean you gave birth to a jellyfish. ::hold up the tiny, blue and spotted jellyfish. It looks like it's father but without any hair on it's round face.   
  
LINA:............................................................................   
  
GOURRY: Oh, it's such a cute baby!   
  
LINA: ::is making little noise like she's laughing then her eyes bug out:: WHAT THE (curse word) IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
~Later   
  
::Lina's holding her baby jellyfish. Looking at it and whining like a hurt puppy. Gourry goes to put his hand on her shoulder and she growls like a vicious dog. Gourry pulls his hand back, she stops. Moves his hand to her again, she growls and bears her fangs, he pulls away::   
  
GOURRY: Are you mad at me?   
  
LINA: ::looks at Gourry...looks at the bab~...er...jellyfish...looks at Gourry with her an erie red aura around her::   
  
GOURRY: Eeee! ::shrinks back:: Why are you so upset?   
  
LINA: Look at our baby...   
  
GOURRY: ::looks at it and smiles:: It's so cute!   
  
LINA: ::whispered scream so not too disturb the baby:: It's a jellyfish!   
  
GOURRY: Yeah, I see. So, what's the problem?   
  
LINA: ::whispered scream again:: Our BABY is a jellyfish!   
  
GOURRY: Yeah? Isn't that how all babies look when they're born?   
  
LINA: ::has confused look:: Wha...   
  
GOURRY: I mean, that's how all my siblings and cousins looked when they were born. In fact I was a cute baby too ::pulls out a mini-portrait:: See?   
  
LINA: ::looking at it, the color seems to be gone from her face:: This is you as a baby...?   
  
GOURRY: Wasn't I cute?   
  
LINA: You really are a jellyfish...::nervous laughter::   
  
GOURRY: ::scratches the back of his head:: You mean all babies aren't born like this?   
  
LINA: ::looks up at him:: This can't be happening...   
  
::Zel and Amelia enter::   
  
ZEL: The doctor said it was alright to see you now.   
  
AMELIA: Lemme see the baby! I wanna see! ::goes to Lina side:: Oh, isn't it such a cute bab~...::gets a look at it::.............oh my god.   
  
ZEL: ::looks to see and is shocked. Looks back from the baby to Gourry, Gourry to the baby. Amelia does the same. Realization dawns::   
  
AMELIA:........   
  
ZEL: Man, the baby's a real frea~   
  
LINA: ::whispered scream:: Don't YOU DARE say anything about how my baby looks!!   
::baby wakes up and moves tentacles up to touch mommy:: Keep your hands outta mommy's face, honey.   
  
AMELIA: ::still shocked::.............I..............uh.................it's.........::takes a few deep breaths:: Is it a boy or girl?   
  
LINA: ::just gives her this look::   
  
AMELIA: Oh...I guess you can't tell...   
  
ZEL: ::looks at Gourry:: Do you know more about this?   
  
GOURRY: It looks like me when I was a baby.   
  
AMELIA: I guess that's good...I think...   
  
ZEL: I guess the baby wasn't kicking...it was swimming into the sides of the womb.   
  
LINA: SHUT UP!! ::baby starts to cry:: Oh, no! Don't care cry, honey! ::starts to rock it gently:: It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled.   
  
GOURRY: I'll be right back ::he leaves and comes back with a bucket of water:: Here   
::sets it on the dresser next to Lina::   
  
LINA: What the hell?   
  
GOURRY: Crib.   
  
LINA:...   
  
GOURRY: ::picks the baby up, takes it's blanket off and sets it on the water. Baby's happy:: See! Babies love the water!   
  
AMELIA: I think we should go now.   
  
ZEL: Yes, before we're tempted to make even more comments about the baby. ::they leave::   
  
GOURRY: What should we name it, Lina?   
  
LINA: ::just staring at her baby happily bobbing up and down in the water::...name...   
  
GOURRY: Yeah, what should we call our new baby?   
  
LINA: This is so weird...it's like a dream...wait..........Dream?   
  
::Lina wakes up::   
  
LINA: ::Gets up looks at her huge stomach and lets out a huge sigh of relief. She then turns her attention to the sleeping Gourry:: Wake up!   
  
GOURRY: Wha-What?   
  
LINA: What did you look like when you were born?   
  
GOURRY: Huh?   
  
LINA: Just answer the question.   
  
GOURRY: Eight pounds...blonde, blue-eyed. Why?   
  
LINA: You looked like any other baby on the street?   
  
GOURRY: ...uhh...yeah...Why?   
  
LINA: Just checking. *Whew*   
  
GOURRY: Are you okay, Lina?   
  
LINA: Fine, I just had a majorly weird dream.   
  
GOURRY: Oh?   
  
LINA: Yeah, I dreamt about the baby and~ ::her eyes bug out::   
  
GOURRY: Lina? What's wrong, Li~ ::looks down where her legs are:: Ewww...   
  
LINA: Oh no...it's coming...   
  
GOURRY: We...we gotta get ya to the doctors! ::gets up, trips, gets up and stumbles to get his boots on:: Just stay calm...stay calm, Lina. Everything's gonna be alright!! ::studders, fumbling with boots, very nervous::   
  
LINA: Gourry...   
  
GOURRY: It's okay!! Everything's gonna be okay! I'll get you to the doctors RIGHT   
NOW! ::picks her up and carries her out the door::   
  
ZEL: What's all that noise? ::stepping out of his door::   
  
GOURRY: It's time! It's time! No time to talk! Gotta go! See ya!!!   
  
ZEL: ...::walks to Amelia's door and knocks::   
  
AMELIA: Yeah?   
  
ZEL: Wanna see Lina in labor or wait a few more hours?   
  
AMELIA: Wait, it's less dangerous.   
  
ZEL: Sounds good. ::goes back to his room::   
  
::Lina's labor is complete after 22 hours of it, her hair is matted on her head with sweat, she looks as great as any other woman in labor; not good at all::   
  
LINA: I know one thing...this hurts to damn much to be a dream...   
  
::the baby is delivered and they hand Lina a healthy baby boy::   
  
LINA: Oh...::holds baby close:: Look at him...   
  
GOURRY: Our little boy...He's so beautiful.   
  
::after awhile Zel and Amelia come in. The baby has just learned to open it's eyes, which are blue. He also has a few red hairs on his head. Amelia coos over the baby. Zel just smiles at it::   
  
GOURRY: I guess we'll need more time to think of a name.   
  
LINA: Yeah. ::looks at baby:: He's so wonderful.   
  
  
~The End   
  
by Rocky! (Rockym82@aol.com)


End file.
